


Widen Horizons

by polarRabbit



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, Glory Hole, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Tension, eventually friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Peter stared at the hole in the toilet stall in contemplation. This was his maybe one and only chance to satisfy his bi-curiousity in a completely anonymous way.





	1. Night of Change

**Author's Note:**

> This turns into smut April for me and I'm also trying to write some new/more ships ...

Peter stared at the hole in the toilet stall in contemplation. This was his maybe one and only chance to satisfy his bi-curiousity in a completely anonymous way. If it turned out he didn’t like sucking dicks or was simply too untalented he could just pretend it never happened and go on with his life. Theoretically it was a foolproof plan but practically he was overthinking the situation and reflexively covered the hole with his palm upon hearing the door of the restroom getting pushed open. Listening to some stranger unzipping his pants and taking a piss wasn’t exactly encouraging either.

Patiently waiting for the man to leave again Peter slowly removed his hand from the chipped hole. The word ‚cockslut’ was written over it with black marker letting a wave of heat rush to his cheeks. He honestly couldn’t tell if being called that would make him feel insulted and ashamed or…turned on. Not that he expected the other participant to make conversation during a blowjob. Taking a steadying breath Peter decided that the next guy who’s going to enter the stall would be his first, no more fretting about it.

Turns out that he didn’t have to wait very long. After all Friday nights were always busy no matter if gay bar or not. Lightly digging his fingers into his knees Peter was incredible grateful fort he fact that the other wasn’t able to see him like the nervous mess he was at this very moment. He’s crouching for around five minutes already and his legs slowly started to hurt from the uncomfortable position he’s in. Peter didn’t dare to ease the aching sensation by kneeling on the ground for obvious reasons. Only then did he realize how extremely unhygienic all of this was. His lips definitely wouldn’t make contact with that nasty cabin surface.

There wasn’t any greeting or request uttered before the stranger next to him unceremonial shoved his cock through the hole but the action itself was meaningful enough. Peter tried not to spend too much time eying the length. Since he pretty much only had his own dick as comparison he found it looking pretty average. Not as intimidating as the monstercocks that were displayed in porn flicks. Carefully tilting his head Peter let the tip slip between his parted lips. He wasn’t a blushing virgin and after two relationships he knew very well what a blowjob felt like from the receiving end. Now he just had to perform the action himself.

The biggest challenge was to take in as much as possible without triggering his gag reflex. At first, he had to get used to the feeling of warm flesh that wasn’t a tongue pushing against his palate and the inside of his cheeks. Actively keeping his mouth open, avoiding pressing his teeth into the erection Peter sucked on it instead taking it as a good sign when the man’s prick gave a twitch in response. Encouraged like this and finally losing his inhibition Peter continued more eagerly than before, no longer caring about the spit that was collecting in his mouth and partly dripping over his chin. It was messy, arousing and he could feel his own cock starting to harden beneath the restricting fabric of his jeans. Wearing the skinny one today hadn’t been his smartest move.

One of his hands wandered to his crotch, fondling himself and pressing the heel of his palm against the growing bulge. Using his other hand he covered the few inches of the shaft he couldn’t get into his mouth, pumping it in time with his cheeks hollowing. He had no idea how much time had passed already, if he was taking too long but at least he could taste the first salty drops of precum. It hadn’t bothered him that the person on the other side had been rather quiet although now that he could make out a string of soft groans he definitely enjoyed some acoustic feedback. Closing his eyes Peter tried to imagine the man without too many details, letting him stay faceless as he was. Was he pressed flat to the wall, trying to push as much of himself as he could through the hole? Did he wish for the separation to be gone so he could get a grip on his hair and set the rhythm himself? Those thoughts were exciting and scary at the same time.

Peter fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants, almost losing his balance. Finally, relieving a bit of the pressure his pants were putting on his lower body he sneaked his hand under the elastic of his briefs, getting a firm grip of his flushed prick. He could feel his climax approaching fast, causing the muscles in his thighs and stomach to clench just like his throat. Peter didn’t get the ‚warning signs’ in time, caught by surprise when spurts of cum suddenly hit his tongue, coating his throat he started gagging. Luckily he managed to pull away before any bile could come up. Barely hearing the mumbled apology from the other man over his coughing Peter had spit most of the cum onto the already dirty floor. The aftertaste lingered on his tongue, making him yearn for a glass of water. Waiting for the other to leave first Peter snatched up some toilet paper to wipe his face clean. He wouldn’t call it a complete failure despite his softening erection and the less than dignified end. After all he’d been able to make the stranger cum, which had been the goal. Well that and figuring out if he’s even into it.

When he thought that enough time had passed Peter left the cubicle, and went straight for the sink to make himself presentable again. His lips looked slightly reddish or maybe it was just his imagination. Leaving the bathroom behind after one last glance at the mirror Peter walked up to the bar counter where a drink was pushed in front of him.

„So tell me are we’re celebrating or drinking to forget?“

„Bit of both?“

„Don’t hold back with the juicy details, Peter.“

„Wow Harry, nosy much?“ Peter wasn’t one who kiss or in this case suck and tell.

„Hey I didn’t come all the way out here for a mediocre drink.“

„Remind me why you of all people calls himself my best friend?“

„It’s the hair and exquisite personality.“ Harry claimed by flipping his slightly outgrown bangs out of his face, which would have looked silly on anyone else but on him it looked like one of those casual moves a model would do. „Yeah, definitely the hair.“, Peter agreed with a teasing grin before removing the cocktail cherry from his drink and popping it into his mouth. The sweetness was a bit of a overkill but quickly neutralized with a ship from his drink.

„No seriously, is everything alright or do you wanna leave and not talk about it? My driver can pick us up anytime.“

„Really, there’s no need to hurry. I’m good. It was…an experience.“

„Does that mean you wanna do it again?“

„Uh yeah, maybe.“, Peter answered with a shrug, not thinking that far ahead yet. „I mean I’d prefer doing it with someone I get to know first and being able to actually face them.“

„Can’t say I’m surprised. You’re always the relationship kind of type. That’s why I was surprised you even wanted to give this a try.“

„Not everyone can be a playboy.“, came the huffed response, although it was clear that Peter took no offense in his friend’s statement. It was true and not something he would want to change about himself.

„It’s a heavy burden but I’m gonna bear it for both of us.“, Harry declared like the martyr he was, finishing off his drink.

„Thanks, man.“

„Don’t mention it.“

 

-

 

What Peter didn’t know was the fact that his friend hadn’t been patiently sitting at the bar, nursing a drink while waiting fort he brunet to return. Harry had come along for moral support, then crossed the line by following Peter in the restroom. It wasn’t a very smart move and a rushed decision as well. Truth is Harry hadn’t been as enthusiastic about Peter exploring his queer side as he pretended. Not because he’s being homophobic –quiet the opposite- but he didn’t like the idea of his best friend doing it with some stranger. 

Harry harbored a crush for his childhood friend for years. He’d considered confessing to him various times but something always seemed to get in between like boarding school or Peter falling in love with a girl. That’s another reason Harry hadn’t dared to make a move so far. He’d come to believe that Peter was straight and therefor didn’t want the other to feel uncomfortable by hitting on him. Instead, he kept himself distracted with meaningless and short-lived relationships that hardly deserved to get a label at all. The newspapers did so anyway building up some Casanova persona and Harry hadn’t minded indulging them. That was until Peter’s last relationship with Gwen ended and his friend started to reconsider his orientation. It hadn’t been the reason for their breakup, Peter didn’t just realise after years that he was gay but during one of his movie nights with Harry asked him how he figured out that he felt attracted to both men and women. Back then Harry had told him that he’d never seen the point of only limiting himself to one option. He’d also encouraged Peter to test the waters so to say. Before Harry had brought up the glory hole idea Peter hadn’t even known of its existence. 

Now they’re sitting at the counter of a gay bar, sipping their Manhattan’s with Harry attempting to make small talk instead of staring at his friend’s lips, remembering them being wrapped around his dick mere minutes ago. Peter was obviously giving him too much credit because a real great friend wouldn’t have tricked him like Harry had done. Being more clear-headed again without the endorphin and adrenalin clouding his mind Harry felt guilty. He attempted to numb the unwanted emotion with another drink and if Peter hadn’t stated that they had to leave because it was getting late, and they had a day full of work ahead Harry might have gotten to Manhattan #4. Using his slightly tipsy state as an excuse to lean against Peter’s side during the car ride he enjoyed their closeness. This was probably the closest he’d ever be to his friend without a wall separating them. Soon enough he’d lose Peter to someone else again. Until then, he’d try to get as much as he could because he was greedy and somehow getting away with it.


	2. Night of Confession

Harry had hoped that once he fulfilled his desire to become more intimate with his best friend his mind and heart would give him a break. Yet here he was still love struck and aching for a relationship with a shrinking low chance of success. Due the fact that Peter was working at Oscorp’s he couldn’t even avoid seeing him on an almost daily basis. He’d pondered over canceling their lunch dates because food was overrated. Most of the time he didn’t feel hungry anyway, which might be part of the reason Peter insisted on them eating together in the first place. 

Peter was such a kindhearted person while Harry was the serpent that had sunken his fangs into him. Maybe he should simply confess. This way Peter would be revolted enough by him to end their friendship. A clean cut that would allow him to finally get over his unrequited love.

The execution of his plan happened only two weeks later when Peter came by his place for movies and junk food. It was an old, persistent tradition of them, although they’d become quite rare. When they’re younger they used to have them on an almost weekly basis. Now that there’s more than school and a bit of homework on their plates, they’re lucky if they could find a date once a month. Something else that made Harry long for the past, which seemed a lot brighter than the present or future.

Ignoring the fact that Harry had a private chef at his payroll who’s willing to cook up anything he could wish for they ordered at Domino’s. He could tell that his butler disapproved of their food choice when bringing them two plates with pre-sliced pizza but Bernard kept his opinion to himself, merely wishing them to enjoy their meal. Watching Peter wolf down the first piece, Harry made an attempt to savor the first bite. He might as well be eating shoe soles. The pizza itself was fine, greasy in all the right places. Unfortunately Harry’s stomach was is knots because on the contrary to his friend he knew what conversation was ahead of them, and he wasn’t looking forward to it at all. He barely managed to finish three slices before putting the plate aside, pouring himself a drink instead. The only reason he didn’t offer Peter a scotch as well was that he’d never gotten a positive reply before.

Inception was playing on the big screen in front of them. They’d seen the movie before, yet it was a really good one and the more often you watched something the more details you could spot. Harry enjoyed when Peter pointed out all those little things but today he wasn’t in the best mindset, only listening to his friend with half an ear. Subtly refilling his glass once he’d drunk his first scotch, Harry didn’t make an attempt to speak up until he’d almost emptied the second one as well. 

„Hey…I need to tell you something.“, he voiced with a calmness he didn’t actually possess, slowly lowering the rim of the glass from his lips. It was hard to tell if the wording of the sentence caught Peter’s attention in a heartbeat or the fact he’d spoken after such a long hush.

„I don’t like the sound of it. Did something turn up on your blood scan?“, his friend became immediately worried, completely forgetting about the movie he’d previously been very invested in. Harry didn’t have a problem with being the carrier of bad news in general, you usually didn’t end up as CEO of a company due having a bleeding heart. He’d much rather fire every single one of his board members…again instead of having his conversation.

„No, I’m all good. This is about something I’ve done and I’m not very proud of.“

„Man, you sure do know how to build up tension. Spit it out already!“

„That night when we went out together and…stuff.“, Harry gestured vaguely with his hand that wasn’t occupied holding his drink.

„Yes, what about it?“, Peter asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows, still having no clue where this was going.

„I didn’t wait for you at the bar like I said I would.“

„Hey, if you’ve got a number out of it I’m not mad-„

„I was in the other stall, Peter.“ A stifling silence settled in the space between them although the TV to produce background noise. The series of explosions seemed kinda fitting for the current situation. 

„What? Why would you…“, Peter found his voice again but apparently unable to finish his thought, too shocked about the Harry’s revelation.

„It’s really fucked up, I know. I’m sorry Peter, I really am.“

„Did you actually plan it beforehand?“, a hint of anger slipped into the brunet’s voice at the idea of his friend luring him into some weird trap. 

„No, I wanted to help you figure stuff out for yourself but then I got jealous and-„

„Jealous?“, Peter repeated, his expression a constant mixture of confusion, disbelief and upset. It wasn’t possible to cling to only one of those emotions when he felt everything at the same time and honestly it was a horrible combination.

„Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?“

„I think that’s the least you could do…“

„Alright, that’s fair I guess.“, Harry agreed with a curt nod. „I’ve been in love with you for quite some time. So that’s probably why I acted so stupid and took advantage of you but it’s no excuse.“ That was it. One of his deepest secret was out in the open and all he could do was to wait for Peter’s reaction. Not like his previous confession had created a good base.

„A-are you for real?“

„You know I can’t lie when I’m drunk.“, Harry remarked, fingers nervously rubbing against the side of the empty scotch glass he’s still holding. That’s why he only pretended to drink alcohol during public and company festivities. Otherwise, he’d straightforward tell most of the upper class guests what he’s thinking of them and there were hardly any nice thoughts. When he was by himself Harry liked to enjoy a drink to soothe his mind, letting himself calm down after a stressful day in the office. 

Today he’d allowed himself a drink to find the courage to tell Peter the truth about what he’d done and his feelings towards him. Harry was expecting it to end in a fight and since he hadn’t much to say in his defense he’d kept the bottle of scotch close for comfort afterwards. Not the best coping mechanism but still better than drowning his sorrows in heavier drugs.

„Why didn’t you tell me earlier?“

„I have sort of a liquid spine if you haven’t noticed and I thought you didn’t swing that way.“

„You’re the reason I questioned my preferences in the first place. This doesn’t make you tricking me any less shitty but since we’re apparently having a confession night going on…that’s my truth.“ Peter could feel the blood rush towards his face while speaking and felt somewhat grateful that the only light source in the room was the dim brightness of the television. The only other person who knew about his low key crush on Harry was his ex-girlfriend Gwen, who even after their breakup he considered a close friend. She’d moved to England so meeting up wasn’t possible anymore, but they’re still doing Facetime once a week to catch up with each others lives. He’d told her about his little experiment in the gay bar without going too much into detail. Now he had no idea what Gwen would think about this plot twist. Peter himself was still internally freaking out about it.

„You’re lying.“

„I’m dead serious Harry.“ Honestly he had no reason to make his friend feel better by coming up with a lie that might ease his guilt. It was a fact that he’d have very explicit dreams involving Harry, himself and sometimes Gwen as well dozens of times. They’d started before Gwen and him were dating and continued during their relationship. He hadn’t dared to talk about it until they’d broken up and even then he felt kinda bad about it. Logically he knew that just because you dream of having sex with other people it didn’t count as cheating on your partner. This was just the horny part of his subconsciousness running wild, allowing him to experience some fantasies that wouldn’t happen outside of a dream.

„You could feel attracted to any decent human being but you’re choosing me?“

„It’s not a intentional decision, it just happened over time! You’re not a bad person. You’ve made a mistake but took responsibility for it and you apologized. It doesn’t mean I’m going to forgive you instantly. Doesn’t mean I will hate you either. We’re still friends.“

„I don’t deserve you.“

„It’s my choice.“

„Then you’re obviously bad at making them.“

„Don’t make me regret it.“

„I won’t.“, Harry was quick to promise, finally daring to avert his gaze and put down his empty glass on the small mahaghoni table beside the couch. He should feel relieved now that everything was said and done. Peter hadn’t even put an end to their relationship. Instead he’d somehow made it even more complicated by confessing his own feelings. Renewed, traitorous hope started to bloom in his chest, and he instinctively wanted to stomp it down before it could grow any further. It hadn’t been a confession of love from Peter’s side. His friend had merely admitted to feeling attracted to him, which could be in a completely physical way. It left Harry feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, wanting to crawl into his bed and stay there until the whole mess sorted itself out. Rooted to his seat on the cushion he watched Mal trying to convince her husband to stay with her and their children in a self created reality. Harry thought he was stupid not to accept the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was my first attempt of writing a story where the main characters don't end up in a relationship but I'm weak and want to give them the happy end they deserve....if you're content with Harry being a bundle of angst & staying single don't read the final chapter.


End file.
